Tequila Salt & Lemon
by fra235
Summary: One shot JJ is alone and confused, after braking with Will. can Rossi changed here mode? english version of "Tequila sale & Limone" /s/7151152/1/Tequila sale limone


AUTOR: fra235  
TITLE: Tequila Salt & Lemon  
RATING: T  
CATEGORIA: Romance  
WARNING: /  
PAIRING: Rossi / JJ  
SPOILERS: Season 6  
DISCLAIMER: Criminal Minds is not mine. (unluckily)

NOTE: Special thanks to HGRHfan35, because is awesome!

_We talk a lot about the illusions of love, but what about ____the blindness__ of ____those who don't love__? (____Tristan Bernard__)._

He waited for her in the parking.

He didn't allow her to leave like that without talking, without explaining some things to him.

For weeks, he had been observing her and he knew there was something very wrong.

JJ was acting strange, sad, she didn't smile anymore.

He didn't understand what's going on! For days, he wanted to talk to her, but not in front of their colleagues.

He is protective of this family, even if at first, he had not wanted to accept this new 'family'. Because the work style was too different from what he was used to and the role of JJ, to whom he initially had objected, this "press liaison" that was not necessary from his point of view, was going away now, and he didn't want that.

This young, blonde woman, had filled the heart of a grumpy old man. She had warmed and melted the heart of a modern Don Giovanni, teaching who exists the mutual love in this world. Feelings which he didn't know, despite the three marriages.

He saw her arrive to the parking level to get to her car, where he was waiting near her car.

"Dave!" her voice was lower, broken from the silent sobs "what are you doing here?" she asked him, trying to appear calm.

"We need to talk, I need to explain a few things to you and I need you to explain some things to me. Like when did Will leave you?" ask Dave

"Has it been so obvious?" she said, desperately trying to hold back her tears.

"Come on. Let me take you out for a drink" he said in a protective tone. She gave him the car's keys and then sat down in the passenger seat of his SUV.

He drives them to his Cabin in Little Creek, and they speak about an infinity of things. Anything they can think of but it never feels forced. There is a natural flow in their conversation and if there is a silence, it never feels forced.

They talk about Henry, who is in New Orleans with Will, how it ALL collapsed in on her when Will said he was leaving and she really wanted to spit her anger and her hate in Strauss' face, because she had forced her to take the job at the Department of Defence.

In two weeks time, she had lost her man, her job and her family and friends at the BAU.

As the tears run from her beautiful blue eyes, Dave listens to her.

When they arrived at the cabin, Dave helps her out of the SUV and leads her to the entrance of his home. Once inside, Dave hugs JJ close to him, he doesn't know how to tell her that if she were his, he would never leave her. He wouldn't leave her for anyone. She give him serenity, strength and motivation to go to the BAU every morning.

He looks at her and he hugs her to him again as they sit down together in front of the fireplace that he has just lit. When the doorbell rings he lets go to open the door for the guy that delivers him the Pizza he ordered from the car. He sits down to her again bringing over plates and napkins. They eat in silence.

JJ feels like she is home. She wasn't a guest or a friend who he had found in the middle of the storm. She felt safe in the Dave's arms

After dinner, she asks Dave for a drink… a strong drink, but he only has a bottle of tequila, souvenir of an old trip in Mexico and, of course, his preferred whiskey.

JJ walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge and takes out a lemon, the salt from the table and sits down on the thick carpet in front the fireplace.

The atmosphere was strange and few words were spoken. The fireplace warms the room the temperature was low for early October. Dave, seated near JJ on the carpet, sat with his back against the couch.

He preferred to drink a good whiskey but teased the girl who made him a classic "Salt-Lemon-Tequila"

"Are you sure you can drink that stuff? It's like fuel sliding down your throat and you can't enjoy the taste" he said stretching an arm out over her shoulder. He watching with fascination how JJ rubbed the lemon on the skin between thumb and index of her left hand, before shaking salt on said spot. She licks the salt up in an, to him, erotic gesture, before drinking down the shot of Tequila in one go and then sucks the lemon.

He felt aroused from seeing JJ licking and drinking and he hoped to God that she wouldn't notice the bulge in his trousers while she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

JJ looked at him with mischievous smile on her face and dared him.

"Try" she teased.

Dave shows her his half empty glass of whiskey, like a pretence for not drinking the Tequila.

With slow movements, JJ takes the glass from his hand and sets it on the ground, not between them but at the other side of Dave. The internal temperature of Dave is dangerously up when the blonde leans over his legs to set down the glass.

Then she take his hand, and like she did before, rubs the skin between thumb and index with some lemon and put a few grains of salt on it. With erotic movements JJ licks the salt, drinks the tequila and grabs the lemon with teeth.

Dave's self control was starting to fail….big time!

If watching JJ lick salt from her hand was erotic… when she licked it from his hand it was really difficult not to make a move on her!

Dave took a long and deep breath, trying hard not to let all the blood in his head move way down south to another part of his body.

Making love with JJ, it's one thing he really would like to do…

But not today!

He was pretty sure they would both regret it in the morning. He would come to regret having sex with a woman he loved dearly while she's drunk… she… well… as far as Dave knew… she thought of Dave only as a colleague.… ex-colleague, at the moment!

JJ was out of control and Dave didn't know how much longer he could handle the situation….JJ rubbing the lemon on her hand, and preparing the third glass of Tequila. Putting the salt on her little hand and now she wants to give it to him.

He was reluctant, but she insists that he's take the Shot. He licks the salt from JJ's hand, before drink the tequila in one shot and, before he realized what was happening, JJ was seated on his lap, with the lemon between the teeth, approaching him.

Dave grabbed the lemon with his teeth to suck the juice but before he could finish, JJ removes the lemon and crushes her lips to his. She begs for entrance to his mouth and after a few seconds of trying to resist, he opens up for her.

She wriggled her hips on his lap and his groin was felt like it was on fire. He was sure she knew what kind of effect she had on him, and he was sure she wanted to have sex with him out of hurt and anger about all that was wrong in her life. After the first surprise Dave deepened the kiss, he slid his tongue into her mouth and she moaned softly.

Dave hugged JJ to him, grinded his hips to hers causing a delicious friction that both craved so much and with his other hand he cups JJ's head. Her hands touch his chest and he shivers with desire.

He moves his hand from her head to her lower back and then under her shirt to touch the soft skin hidden there.

"I want you, Dave!" she whispered between a kiss and another while Dave's mouth sucks the sweet spot behind her ear. "I want you now!" she whispers taking Dave's face in her hands and looks deep in to his eyes. "We will regret this" he answers. "It would be better for you if you went to sleep now. Tomorrow you will be fine again but if we do this now, I know you will hate me for it!". Dave softly pushes JJ from his lap and takes her hand to guide her to his guest room.

For a moment she seems stunned but then "You don't want me…. You're rejecting me, too?" she says, trying to move far away from him. She cries and he hugs her close to him while she fists his shirt between her hands.

"That is not true. I do want you!" he sighs "I want you too much! But you are drunk and hurt for the wrong things that have happened to you these past weeks. And to move on from that by having sex with me is just not the right thing. If tomorrow you feel like you still want to kiss me and make love to me… I will be all for it! But tonight it will only be a stress relief, an outlet for your anger. And that is simply not good for you… or for me." He said softly into her soft blonde hair, while he cuddles her close.

He walks her to the guest room and returns only moments later with an old FBI t-shirt. JJ takes his hands and touches his lips with a kiss whispering a soft thank you to him.

It's almost 3am, when Dave sees the light in the hallway being switched on, from under his room door. He hears JJ moving around in the house and he doesn't want her to run away in the middle of the night. He's starting to sit up on his bed, preparing to get up when he hears his door being opened while the light is off.

"Where you planning to run away in the middle of the night?" asked Dave "I can't sleep…" she answers softly.

"Come here!" said Dave, moving the blankets.

JJ's laying down but tries to stay far away from Dave. Trying to relax enough to get back to sleep again.

The continued sighing of JJ prevent Dave from falling asleep again. At the hundredth sigh, Dave reaches out and pulls JJ towards him, embracing her lightly and she lays her head down on his chest. He caresses her back and whispers reassuring words, hoping she would fall asleep.

He wants kiss her, he wants to make love to her but it's not the right thing to do so he pushes away that thought far back into his mind.

Slowly, JJ's breathing evens out, finally falling asleep and then Dave feels himself slowly falling asleep, too.

In the morning when the early dawn light slowly creeps in through the window, Dave slowly wakes up. Feeling the presence of JJ near him he slowly moves his head down, seeing the top of her blonde head laying upon his chest. He extricates himself away from her, trying not to disturb her from her sleep. Succeeding, he slides off the bed and moves into kitchen to make coffee.

He feels JJ approaching him, while he bakes pancakes. She hugs him from behind, laying her cheek between his shoulder blades.

After a moment of silent long cuddles, Dave asks her "Sleep well?". He feels her nodding yes, tightening the hug slightly. Letting go, she moves over to the breakfast nook where Dave has set up their plates and cutlery.

They eat almost in complete silence and afterwards, while he takes the plates of off the table, he ask her if she wants to go back to her house. JJ moves closer to Dave putting her hands on his shoulders and stands on tiptoes to leave a sweet kiss on Dave's lips.

Her lips taste so sweet that morning and not salty, like the night before.

It was all sweet and light.

She feel the hands of Dave on her hips and hold her to him.

"I'm sober now, and I know what I want. I want you!" said JJ looking in his eyes. "I'm moving to the DOD. So we will not work together anymore. They can't say we are breaking fraternization rules. You said you love me! You have said that, last night". JJ said.

But he asks her:

"and you?"

JJ starts and pulls away from him. She lowers her gaze, trying to find the right answer in her mind, until she feels his hand lifting her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Her eyes are full of tears and the look he gives her with his sweet eyes don't help one bit in making her not cry.

"I can learn to love you!" she says while tears slowly roll down her cheek.

Dave hug strongly her, he cuddle until JJ calm down!

"We can be friends! Spend time together and we'll see what happens in time! I do love you and I don't want to push you outside of my life. You must rearrange your life and you must decide what is best for you! For me, now, it is better to not make love to you, waiting for you to fall in love with me. I want you to love me for what I am and not because I'm conveniently here when all you want to do, is forgetting about all the troubles and pain that is your life right now. I'm sure, if we spend time together outside of our jobs, we will find our balance."

It almost hurt Dave physically to say these words to here when all he wanted to do was take her to bed and make her forget all that caused her pain. To forget about life for a while and find peace in his arms. But he knew she was nowhere near ready for that.

This time, the older and wiser Dave put his emotional needs before his physical needs. He's sure, his friendship with JJ will be solid and with great potential to become something more….. Love.


End file.
